Ayanami's Weakness
by JP26
Summary: Hyuuga wanted to know Ayanami's weakness. Konatsu told him not to. What answer did Hyuuga ended up with? Rated for some teeny mood swings from Hyuuga. slight AyanamixHyuuga


It's my comeback fanfic after being inactive for a very long time. Hope you enjoy it. n_n

~oo~

Hyuuga and the others were sitting idly in their office, with all the paperworks done. Chief of Staff Ayanami had left early, leaving them alone. Hyuuga, out of boredom, suddenly piped up.

"What do you think is Aya-tan's weak point?"

Konatsu and the others looked up.

"Why suddenly ask, Lt. Commander?" Konatsu asked.

"Well, we've been with Aya-tan for who knows for how long, and he knows our weaknesses."

"True, but why would you want to know? Surely a man like Ayanami-sama wouldn't easily show his weakness, if ever he has one." Konatsu replied.

"I don't want to be whipped by Ayanami-sama." Kuroyuri mumbled. Haruse remained silent. Hyuuga only stared at them.

"Aren't you a bit least curious?" he asked hopelessly. They all shook their heads. Hyuuga pouted and thought, "Fine. I'll do it myself."

~oo~

Hyuuga wandered into Ayanami's condo, and the feeling of being out of his uniform made him more agile. He was about to open the door when he heard someone step behind him. He wheeled around.

"Good evening, Aya-tan." he said cheerfully. Ayanami looked at him coldly. Hyuuga noticed that Ayanami's wearing a white loose polo shirt, black slacks, and leather shoes. To see his boss in this kind of outfit, he had to think if it's the same cold blooded killer Ayanami is.

"What are you doing here?" Ayanami said, moving Hyuuga away from the door and inserted his key.

"I just thought to visit, that's all." Hyuuga said with an indifferent shrug. "I've always wondered how the inside of your condo look like."

"It's not something for you to wonder." Ayanami said. "And I don't accept visitors in any time of the day."

"Even if it's your best friend from the Academy?" Hyuuga said with his puppy dog look. Ayanami opened his door and entered, not minding to reply. When Hyuuga tried to follow him, Ayanami tried to slam the door on in his face.

"Ow!" Hyuuga cried as he stopped the door with his foot. Even though he's out of uniform, Ayanami is still cruel. Hyuuga looked at Ayanami, who's giving him a really cold stare.

"For old time's sake, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga said. Ayanami looked at him for a moment and opened the door. Hyuuga had a hard time to use his right foot he had used to stop the door. When he started to walk in, Ayanami slammed the door, hitting Hyuuga full on the face.

"I told you I don't accept visitors." Hyuuga heard Ayanami say. "I shall see you in the office tomorrow." Well, so much for old time's sake.

~oo~

Hyuuga was all moody and silent the next day. He sat at his desk, playing with his lollipop. His foot still hurts from last night when he tried to stop the door.

Konatsu was busy arranging the paperwork for the day when Hyuuga slumped down on his desk.

"So much for old time's sake..." Konatsu heard his superior mumble. He figured that his jaunt to Ayanami's place was a failure.

"Didn't I tell you?" Konatsu said in his patronizing tone. "Ayanami-sama doesn't have any weak points."

"Don't start with me, Konatsu-chan." Hyuuga said, annoyed. Konatsu felt his face reddened.

"Don't call me like that!"

"Whatever you say, Konatsu-chan."

Konatsu only pouted at his superior as he turned his back to deposit the papers to a nearby desk owned by Shuri Oak, who is late for work once again.

The office door opened and Ayanami entered with his usual cold expression. Hyuuga barely gave him a glance, something Ayanami had noticed. Usually, Hyuuga would be screaming in his ear, wrapping his arms around his neck and badgering him of what he'll do for the day; Hyuuga's annoying routine.

When Ayanami finally seated himself, Hyuuga gave a loud "Hmph!" as he stood up and left the office. Ayanami only watched him go.

"What's wrong with him?" Ayanami thought. "Just because he got rejected last night..."

Ayanami picked up a report about the finances of their department, when Kuroyuri entered the room, annoyed.

"What's up with the Lt. Commander?" Kuroyuri asked. "He didn't even say sorry when he bumped into me."

"The Lt. Commander is a bit grouchy today, Kuroyuri-sama." Konatsu replied. "And it's best if we don't dwell on it right now."

"No matter." Kuroyuri replied. "He'll have me to answer to once he got around."

"So, he IS annoyed as to what had happened last night." Ayanami thought. He put down the report he's reading and instructed Konatsu to order ten boxes of sweet cakes from the most expensive sweet shop in their district that is to be delivered to Hyuuga's condo later that night.

~oo~

Hyuuga left the office early and went straight home. His sweet tooth always fail him whenever he's grouchy. Most of the time, a lollipop can calm him down and helps him forget his problems. But that always work in office works. It DOESN'T work when it comes to Ayanami.

When he reached home, he ran a hot shower and tried to shake off the annoying feeling of rejection. He stayed in the shower for two hours, as he calmed himself and tried to forget everything. He can't stay angry with Ayanami, for he's the only precious thing to him...apart from Konatsu.

"Oh what am I thinking...?" Hyuuga said to himself as he got dressed for bed. "Aya-tan doesn't like to share personal things and Konatsu-chan always patronize me..."

He was about to climb to bed when the doorbell rang. He wondered who would be visiting at this late hour. If it's Ayanami, he'll do the same thing he had done to him last night. The doorbell continued to ring furiously.

"I'm coming already." Hyuuga said. He opened the door and he found himself face to face with boxes of cakes. The type of expensive cakes Ayanami forbids him to buy.

"Hyuuga-san?" the delivery personnel asked. "Please sign here."

"I didn't order anything like this." Hyuuga said, dumbfounded as he signed. The delivery personnel only blinked at him.

"It was pre-ordered earlier by a person named Konatsu Warren." the personnel replied. "Well, I'll be going now. Enjoy the cakes, sir."

Hyuuga carried the boxes with great difficulty into the dining room, and he wondered how on earth that delivery personnel handled it on her own. Just as he had set down the last box did he noticed a card inserted to one box. He picked it up and read it, noticed the signature at the bottom to be Ayanami's. He felt his face stretch as his smile became big, his blush becoming pronounce, and his eyes teary eyed.

"Now I know Aya-tan's weakness." he thought joyfully. "I know you care for me. Oh, what will you do if I'm not around your side?"

That night, he ate the cakes, enjoying every bite.

The next day, Hyuuga called in sick, saying that he needs to go to the dentist. Ayanami only snickered.


End file.
